Angels
by LightMyWayNightingale
Summary: why is LA called 'the city of angels? " I've lived here most of my life and have seen no angels. Maybe people are just so corrupted that we don't recognize the angels. Maybe the angels are hiding. Maybe they are far beyond from being real. Maybe they don't exist. Or maybe they died out. Hmm I wonder if I will ever meet one.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of many chapters. :p  
Do Not Own Anyone!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Demi POV  
I'm sitting in the park of Los Angeles. I think to myself "why is LA called 'the city of angels'? " I've lived here most of my life and have seen no angels. Maybe people are just so corrupted that we don't recognize the angels. Maybe the angels are hiding. Maybe they are far beyond from being real. Maybe they don't exist. Or maybe they died out. Hmm I wonder if I will ever meet one.

As I ponder this thought, I realize that I am shivering. It's to be expected since it is winter. Why am I out if it's cold? The winter's coldness makes me think faster and it's a lot more quiet out here.

I think that I should go inside now before I get a cold. I don't live far. Only five blocks away.

After I walked three blocks, I noticed a girl who was sitting out on the streets. She looked kind if familiar. She was shivering and had her arms around her. What was she doing out here? I thought about just walking away but something in me decided that I had to do the right thing. I tapped her on the shoulder.

As she looked up, I noticed that she looked really breathtaking. But her eyes were red and puffy. Why was she crying? She also looked to be beaten. How did she get hurt? She seemed scared of me and quickly got up. But quickly, it turned to anger. She tackle me to the ground and pinned me down. Out of impulse, I flipped us over and pinned her down.  
"Let me go!" She screamed  
"Why did you attack me?" I questioned  
"Get off"  
"I'll get off if you don't attack me"

After that being said, she began to cry. I felt bad. I got off and offered a hand. She accepted. After I pulled her up, she just looked down without any eye contact. I felt a little awkward now.

After staying like that for 5 minutes, I realized that she isn't wearing any sweater or anything to keep her warm. I started pulling off my sweater and gently wrapped it around her. She seemed surprised.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked  
"No I love the cold so it doesn't matter to me." I said  
"Thank you"  
"Your welcome." I continued " I should probably head home so I'm going."  
"Wait! Don't you want your sweater back?"  
"Nah, you can keep it. You look like you need it more."

With that I left. I was almost there when i felt someone grab my wrist. My first instinct was to flip the person and so I did. It was that girl from the street.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I said and help her up. She seemed a little out of it.  
"I'm okay" she said "I would do the same if I were that strong"  
"Still, I'm sorry."  
"It's oka...

That was she said before she fainted ...

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll update as fast as I can! I'll probably keep it at demis pov for the entire story. Maybe..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo-hoo! Story time! :)  
I don't own anyone! Boo!**

_It's oka..._

_That was she said before she fainted ..._

Demi POV

Before she had fallen on the ground, I had caught her. She doesn't look to be getting up any time soon. I could just leave...then again, I'm not heartless. I hope I'm making the right choice...

I carry her bridal style to my house which is only around the corner.

It's an apartment that has 3 bedrooms, living room, kitchen, and 2 bathrooms. It's kinda small when you think about it, specifically when you have two of our parents, 3 brothers, and yourself. Luckily, my oldest brother, Kevin went to college last year and 2nd oldest brother, Joe went off to live with his "girlfriend" even though he's just using her. I'm 3rd oldest while Nick is the youngest.

Before (late) introductions, I just arrived home. Thank goodness that my parents are out and my brother is at a friends. If they were here, they would think she was my girlfriend and would embarrass me in front of her...not that I would care...  
I lay 'mystery' girl on the couch. She looks really peaceful..and beautiful. And very familiar...

Now what to do? Oh right! Well, I'm Demi Grey. I'm 15 years old and a sophomore at Tribeca prep. Im more of an A and B student. And before I forget, I'm openly gay. I love music more than anything in the world. I know how to sing, play guitar (acoustic and electric), piano, and drums. I love writing songs whenever I have a chance. Sports aren't really my thing but everyone says I'm pretty good at it. I just play for fun or when I need to blow off steam. Music helps but I don't feel like murdering my instruments. My school knows nothing about my music skills. I'm only perform at my job which is at a club. I plan to be a rock star / songwriter / musician. Maybe I'll own a studio if it doesn't work out for me. I can also act. And that's it for now. Now for my brothers...

Nick: the youngest. He's a year younger than me but is a gentleman and really smart. But he doesn't get made fun of, at least not now, since everyone knows that if he is hurt, I'm gonna kick their butts! And with Me, joe, and Kevin, that's asking for trouble. I'm really protective of him as well as my brothers. He isn't weak but he isn't the strongest person. He skipped a grade so he is in the same grade as me. He wants to be a director/producer or lawyer. Even if he does not pick lawyer, he will still study law. He's capable of doing it. And he's very creative. He doesn't have a job but volunteers for a lot of school activities.

Joe: 2nd oldest. Not a complete gentleman. And 'average' in school. He's also a player. In sports and with girls. A complete heartbreaker. He isn't all bad when you get to know him though. If your family or a very close friend, he'll protect you. If your 'just another face', you're just either a piece of meat or a person he can manipulate. The 'Grey' charm is unmatched but none of us except Shane really uses it. And that's where his 'girlfriend' comes in but that's a talk that's for another time. He plays football, baseball, and basketball, and he is the captain of both. We get along pretty well as well as our brothers and parents. He plans to be a professional football or basketball player. Maybe even baseball.

Kevin : oldest of us all. He is 3 years older than me and is a freshman in college. He like an A and B student too. He was known as the goofiest guy around. And the most responsible. He could put a smile on anyone's faces. He's also a person you can go to if you need anything. And he gives really great advice. He loves helping people and was popular for it. He has a steady relationship with a girl that was and still is his girlfriend. I swear I think they are in love, but who knows. Her name is Danielle. He left for college in the summer. And he stays in the dorms. He plans to be a doctor or even policemen. Maybe even a detective.

Our parents: Connie and Steve grey. Our mom owns a small catering business. Steve owns a hardware shop. They both provide for us and always told us to follow our dreams. We're lucky to have them. It's too bad we barely see them because of their business. They work really hard. I hope one day we can repay them back.

Well 'mystery' girl still unconscious. I've been sitting here for 15 minutes. I think I should probably take her to the hospital.  
I wonder what she was doing outside anyways?

"Where am I?" Asked mystery girl. Oh, she woke up.  
"You're at my house" I said  
"Who are you?"  
"I think I should be the one asking you that considering you fainted"  
"I did?"  
"Yeah" I replied " are you ok?"  
"Yeah" she said "I'm selena by the way"  
'Selena? I know I've heard that name before' "my name is Demi"  
"How long have I been out?"  
"For about 15 minutes"  
"Oh well, I should probably be going then"  
"Wait! It's kind of dark out now. Maybe you should stay. It's safer that way"  
"No I have to go now."  
"Okay, but I'm walking you home" I know this seems strange because she is a stranger but i just feel like I want to protect her. Hmm, that never happened before.  
"Ummm..I don't know..."  
"C'mon. I promise I won't do anything to you"  
"Well alright. Let's go then"

**I might just stay in Demi's POV  
Makes things less confusing to me**.

**Next: walk to Selena's. To answer why she is familiar. And school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_veehxD : And Demi already has a soft spot for her lol I'm curious about Selena hahaha_**

**Haha OMG! That comment made me wonder...it must be love at first sight for Demi. LOL! That's so ironic! Ironic because I'm the writer and I don't believe in 'love at first sight' **

**Oh well I'm a 'go with the flow' kind of person anyways. Example one: this story because I have no idea where I'm going with this story haha! Sorry if I'm not too detailed. Specifically at places..I don't know LA too well :p **

**Oi! I'm already feeling the pressure ... Haha :) **

**Onward to chapter 3! **

Demi POV

Me and Selena are walking to her house and it's kind an awkward silence. I swear I've seen her before. I better not stare too long or she's gonna say something.

"Why are you looking at me?" Selena asked

Crap! Oh well, I might as well just ask "you just look familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, I've just got here 2 days ago. I've been living with my mom but she passed away so I'm living with my dad" she said with a frown

"Oh... I'm sorry about your lost."

"It's fine. I try not to think about it too much"

And like that, we fall into another silence.

After a few minutes we arrive at a mansion. Whoa!

"Well this is my stop" she said

"Umm yeah. So I guess this bye." I said. Some reason I feel sad. Weird.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Umm is it okay?"

"Yeah. C'mon"

We walk to the front door. She unlocks the door and we enter. Wow...this place is just beyond amazing...

"Pretty cool huh?" She asked

"Yeah" I said "I could only dream living in this kind of house." We are in the living room. I notice she looking pass me with a glare. "What are-"

"DEMI! What are you doing here?" I turn around I see Joe

"Joe? You've been staying here?"

"Yeah. I told you it was an amazing place."

"You weren't kidding.. I didn't think It was this amazing! Or that Alex lived here..." Wait Alex? I look at Selena.

"Joe? C'mon we're not done watching the movie.." Said Alex "oh hey demi. Hey sel." Whoa! There's two of them! I look back and forth between selena and Alex. Omg! I have such a headache. No wonder she was so familiar!

"I'll be there in a sec babe." Joe said "so what are you doing here demz?"

"Umm I just came here to walk selena home." I said "you and Alex are twins?" I ask selena

"Yeah" she replied

Quick review: Alex is Joe's 'girlfriend'. She is so undoubtably in love with Joe! That's why she will take his crap! She is the head cheerleader and most popular girl. She is also a junior. According to Joe, she is so needy. Then again, he's never had a steady girlfriend so... She's known to be bossy. Meaning if you don't do what she tells you, you're dead. I've never had the chance to see that side of her because I never saw around school. I've only seen her with Joe. Oh and she had curly hair. Selena has straight hair.

"How do you and Joe know each other?" Selena asked

"She's my sister!" Joe said before I did "got a problem with that Sel?"

"No one was talking to you Joe." She replied with a glare

The air just got a lot more tense.

"C'mon Joe" Alex said "don't start anything" she pulled Joe away

"Alright then, I'll see around Demi." He said

"Alright" I said "see ya" I turn around to sel "well I should go then"

"Bye" she said coldly before walking away from me

"Umm okay." I said before walking out and going home.

The next day.

I feel the sunshine on my face. Ugh. If only it weren't Monday. I don't wanna get up. I bet Nick is on his way to my room to wake me up.

Knock knock "hey demz, wake up!" Nick said.

"Alright! Ugh!" I can hear him snicker through the door.

I get dressed. (Note: future reference- demi so gonna be the 'guy' in the relationship. Idk why I imagine her as the guy. Weird huh? Oh and remember, rock star look for her) I eat breakfast with Nick. Mom and dad must've gone early to work. We finish eating then go to school. We live like 15 blocks away from so we kind have to leave a little early. Plus we like to take our time.

"I hear we gonna have a new student" nick said

"Really? Boy or girl. You know the name?" I asked

"Girl. I'm not sure about the name. But she's suppose to be really smart."

"Well it looks like you could have a potential friend. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah. She's suppose to be related to to Alex though. So I hope she isn't bossy."

Related to Alex? Is he talking about Selena? She could be his friend. I remember she was pleasant to be around up until Joe showed up.

"I don't think she would be." I said

We arrive at school. Nick went to go hang out with his friends. I go inside the school to put some books in my locker. When I get there, I see Selena walk by. Everyone seems to be looking at her. Maybe because everyone now knows that she's Alexs twin. I'm getting butterflies in my stomach. What's happening to me?

"Hey Selena." I said

"Oh hey demi" she said "listen I wanna say I'm sorry."

"About?"

"Yesterday. I didn't mean to act coldly to you. I was just irritated by Joe."

"Oh that's alright. Not his biggest fan are you?"

"No, he's just using my sister and I don't like it."

"Yeah, sorry. I've tried telling him it's wrong but he isn't fully convinced that what he is doing isn't wrong"

"Don't apologize for him. At least I know one Grey isn't a jerk"

"Ha thanks. There's actually two more Greys but there nothing like Shane. Trust me."

"Cool"

The Bell Rings

"Well I'll see you later Demi" selena said

"See ya later Sel" I said

**Pssst...guess what?..**

**Lunch, hanging out, and crushes ...that's as vague as I'll keep it! No complaining **

**...oh and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here we go! I'm ready for this! (Thinking of ending for story) ahhhh!  
1 minute later  
...yeah I got nothing haha  
Oh well...the end will come when it comes. Until then..keep reading and reviewing :) I'll try best to put the best story I can ... (Note to self: when they're not looking..run!) ...well anyways, chapter 4! Bring it on!

Demi POV

Classes were a complete bore. I think I should consider getting advanced classes like Nate, but then I think, I don't wanna make my parents think that can put more expectations on me. The only expectations they should have for me to my music. I think I'll keep the classes I have. They weren't for idiots but they weren't complicated either. Besides, finishing early had its perks. I was sitting just thinking of a tune in my head. Strange thing was...I was also thinking of Selena. What is wrong with me! I mean she's beautiful, breathtaking, has the most gorgeous eyes, cutest and sexiest smile but c'mon! I just met her! I can't have feelings for her so easily..can I?

The bell rings

Well time for lunch. Thank goodness. Now I can just hang out with my friends and not think of Selena.

Lunchroom

I'm walking to my usual seat. Miley, Caitlyn, Tess, Taylor, Nick, Chad, And ...Selena? Are seating there. Well that's just great. Sarcasm included.

"Umm hey sel" I said "not that I'm happy to see but..."  
"I invited her!" Nick said. 'He's blushing' "you know since she's new her. I just thought it was the nice thing to do."  
"Yeah, nick a real sweetheart. And you right. There is another Grey that's not a jerk" she said while blushing 'Well ain't that cute. Wait? Does That mean-'  
"Demi!" Miley said  
"Huh? What?" I said dumbly  
"aren't you gonna sit?"  
"Umm yeah. So how was everyone's day?"  
"Fine" everyone said  
We just ate there until someone interrupted us  
"What's up people?!" Joe said while coming from behind me while Alex stood a foot distance  
"Geez Joe! are you tryna give me a heart attack?" I said  
"Haha sorry dude! I just wanted to ask if yall wanted to hang out with us? He asked. He gestured to the football team. "We're going to the skate park"  
Everyone was thinking about it  
"I'll go." I said  
"Me too" nick said "you wanna come Selena?"  
"Umm sure why not" she said  
Everyone else said they were busy. But I already know that they just don't be near Shane and his jocks.  
"Well, see there" and he left with Alex to his seat.  
Everyone was to each other. I glanced at nick and selena talking and laughing. I felt a little hurt. And jealous. I should not be feeling like this! I need to get out Of here! I get up and begin to walk. My friends won't say anything since they know that I tend to 'disappear.' I went to music room to play on the guitar. I was playing "give me love" by Ed sheeran. It was a beautiful song. Then the bell rang. Well I better get going.

After school

Finally! School is done. For the day. Now why should I do?  
"Hey Demi!" I look behind and see Joe "you said you were coming with us to the skate park right?"  
"Um yeah" I completely forgot. Oh well now I know  
"Did you want a ride? We got nick and Alex in the back but I'm sure you'll fit."  
Great. I don't feel like dealing with those two. "Umm no thanks, I'll meet you there" it was only 10 blacks anyways  
"Alright, see ya there"  
"Bye"  
Now Skate park here I come. I wish I would've brought my board. I'm sure Shane will have spares though. Why couldn't I just took the ride? Oh right, selena and nick. When I look at them talking, having fun, and blush at each other.I feel weird. Like mad. But I can't be. Why would I be? I mean I can't stop selena and nick from liking each other. Plus I've never seem nick look at a girl like that. He seems to really like her. And her for him too. And she could be nicks first girlfriend. And I would totally accept her for it. ..so why am I hurting just thinking about it?

Oh now I'm here at the skate park. I see Shane and the jocks skating. Alex is just watching. Nick is teaching selena to skate. He's holding her but he waist. Ugh! Get your hands off her! Wait...why did I just say that? They can do whatever they want. I shouldn't care.

"Hey demi!" I see nick has spotted me "c'mon! Let's skate!"  
"I'm coming" I said.  
I reach nick. Selena was now with her sister. I wondering about something

"Hey nick? How did you and selena meet?" I asked  
"Probably the same as you. Through class." Nick said  
"Umm actually, I met her yesterday."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah. She was just outside a couple of blocks away from our house."  
"What was she out there for?"  
"I'm not sure."  
We were interrupted.  
"Here you go demz!" Joe said while handing my skateboard. "Now let's do this!"  
Nick and I knew what he meant and said "ok"

Nick, Joe, and I went to down the ramps and weren't stopping for anything. We did some sick tricks that left jocks, Alex, and selena in awe. We're now on the other side of the skate park. The girls must've went somewhere cuz we didn't see them.

"I bet i can beat yall reach the other side wins " Joe said.

I wanted to say no but agreed anyways. I had this feeling that things were gonna get awkward and weird. I wonder why?  
Nick started slowing down so he clearly lost. Now it just me and Joe. Joe maybe born an athlete but he was isn't born with the major amount of stamina and speed. I go faster and I was getting near the the other side. I see the girls in front of me. I start slowing down. Just when I was about to stop right in front of them, a stupid pebble got in the way. I flew off the board and fell in Selena. I was on top of her lucky I didn't squish her completely. But we were in the most awkward position ever. My hands were on here chests and I was touching her boobs! If that wasn't awkward enough! My face was only like 2 inches from each other. How the hell did I even get in the this position?! I swear I'm going to die. We are both red. We stay there for a seconds until ...  
"DEMI GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted  
I quickly get off "I'm so sorry sel! I didn't mean for th-"  
"Yeah right! Whatever! And here I thought you were the coolest Grey and not a jerk"  
"But-"  
"Shut up! I don't wanna speak to you. You took advantage of me! And I don't see your face again"  
With that she walked away. From that moment I felt crushed! I feel like running! Or screaming! Keep your cool demi.

"Nice job dude" Joe said  
I felt a slap "don't ever do that to my sister again!" Alex said  
And then the jocks went by and said good job or lucky bastard. They left and now it was me and Nick. I looked at him. He looked so hurt. Oh man...  
"You know, I really like her and have the biggest crush on her. And out of everyone, I thought you would know that I did" Nick said  
"I thought so." I said  
"And you still touched her! Who does that?!"  
"I was an accident! I swear! I didn't mean for any of it to happen!"  
"You promise."  
"I promise nick. I would never come between you and a girl you really like." Ugh! What is this pain in me?!  
"Okay. I believe you."  
"C'mon let's go home"

We arrive home and it's only 7. I'm so tired though. The girl I love is mad at me and it exhausted me! ..wait? Did I say love? Woe stop demi! That nicks crush! And by the way selena looks at him. Nick could be Selena's crush. ..ugh! Stop the pains. Nicks happiness is important as well as Selena's. Think of them and their happiness. I lay there for 3 hours. Not wanting to move. Selena could be nicks first girlfriend. I didn't wanna ruin that. So am I even having second thoughts. I made nick a promise too. I didn't wanna break it. Nicks important to me. And if I really do 'love' selena then I should consider her happiness. Besides, she probably doesn't go that way. I'm just saving myself for heartbreak for that. I should be willing to make the sacrifice Right? Of course! I should be. But there's something telling me I'm not making the right decision. And I still had to figure whether or not if I was truly in love with Selena. I mean this is only day 2 that I met her. Why do I have feelings for her? I mean c'mon! She's alexs twin! But I feel so comfortable around her! She's just so different but fierce. when she yelled at me, I thought she was so sexy. That's so wrong! when I was on top of her, I just wanted to kiss her and I felt so aroused. Ugh! What's happening to me?! Maybe I should just nick have her. He's happy with her. and I'm pretty sure I lost my chance with her. Not that I had a chance...so what to do?

All I can think for the rest of the night is 'who's happiness am I gonna put first? Theirs or mine?'

Well that's it for now :p until next time :p  
Omg! Guess what?!  
Decision. Asking. Apology. Kiss. And plans. ..okay ..maybe not in that arrangement but you know that's the only words the I can think of for now sooo wish me luck with that


	5. Chapter 5

**Interviewer (clone 1 Of me): so how is the story?  
Me: oh it's great. Well I hope it is. Everyone has their own opinion.  
Interviewer: well everyone is a critic.. Even me  
Me: so what's your opinion  
Interviewer: umm well let's start the chapter  
Me: wait! What's that suppose to mean!  
Interviewer: sorry out of time  
Me: tell me you son of ...**

**Onward to chapter 5 and remember, I own no one!**

I stayed up all night thinking about my problem. I tried making a pro and con for whether I should pick my happiness or theirs. Ugh! It's only 6 and nick doesn't come until 6:15. I have 15 minutes to decide. I mean, I could always make my brother happy. He is very important to me. And Selena? I just met her but she's already constantly on my mind. She's mad with me though. Maybe I should apologize to her before making a decision. I mean I need to have her forgiveness first. Yeah! That's what I'll do.  
(Knock knock) "hey demz, time to get up!" Nick said  
"Alright I'm coming. I'll be up in a sec" I said  
"Okay but Um can I come in? I need help with something"  
Help? That's the first "um yeah sure. Come in!"  
Nick came in. "Umm so this is kind of embarrassing for me so don't laugh"  
"Please, have I ever laugh at you...okay, don't answer that." I said "so what's up?"  
"I wanted advice to ask a girl out. Well not not just 'a girl'. I wanted to ask Selena."  
Wow. I know he's liked girls before but he has never been serious to actually want to do something about it. "Um wow. Are you serious cuz -"  
"Cuz I've never been brave enough to want ask a girl out, I know." He interrupted "but Selena is different. She just has this thing about her that makes her comfortable. And makes me wanna be me and not feel ashamed about it. Not to mention that she is gorgeous and intelligent."  
He seems really affectionate about her. Why does that make me jealous? Ugh! Why did he have to have a crush on a girl I really like..maybe even love. "Um are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah, I'm completely sure."  
"But you just met her for one day." What am I saying?! I met her one day and I'm already convinced that I love her!  
"Maybe you're right. Besides she probably wouldn't even be into me. I should go then." He said with a frown. What kind of sister am I?!  
"Wait nick!" I can't let him think he's not good enough. Not when I know she's looked at him the same way he looks at her "yall two seem to be having a lot of fun I can talk to her."  
"Isn't she mad at you though?"  
"Uh yeah. Well I was gonna apologize so if I can have her forgiveness, maybe I can ask about you. And then tell you what she says."  
"That would be great! Thanks demz" he said while hugging  
"Welcome. We should get ready and head to school."  
"Alright"

At school

Okay so nick went to hang out with his friends. I should probably look for Selena now. I'm looking through the hallways and still no Selena. Is she avoiding me or something!? I spot Alex  
"Alex! Have you seen Selena?" I asked  
"No, but stay away from her you perv!"  
"It was an accident! I swear!"  
"Whatever"  
Ugh I'll never find Selena! Well I'll go back to my locker. When I get there I see someone near it and putting something in the locker. Wait that's -  
"Selena?"  
"Oh great...what do you want?" She said coldly  
"Um can we talk?"  
"No" and with that she walked away. I started going after her  
"Please Sel! What happened yesterday was an accident. I'm sorry."  
"And why should I believe you" she kept walking.  
"Because I would never do that to you! And I wouldn't treat you like that. I like you too much to Do that to you!" Wait what did I say?!  
"You like me?" She stopped and turned around.  
"Umm..." C'mon think of something! "Yeah, because I think of you as my friend." Woo! I hope that convinces her!  
"Oh." She looks disappointed. Why do I feel like I have a chance with her? Dammit! "Well I did think of you as friend until ..."  
"It was a complete accident. I swear. I would rather burn in hell than try to take advantage of you."  
"Okay. I believe you."  
"Really?" SHe nodded with a smile "so are we good?"  
"Yeah. We're good."  
"Good" then my mind went to nick "umm so you and nick seem to get along a lot."  
"Yeah! He really is sweet and intelligent guy. Me and him have so much in common and he's really cute." She blushes "umm pretend you didn't hear that last part" great! I knew it! She likes him!  
"Um yeah sure. My lips are sealed"  
"Good. I think I... Um nevermind"  
"No, what were you gonna say"  
"Ithinkilikenick."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that"  
She breathe and said "I think I like nick."  
Crap crap crap crap! Why?! Wait, isn't that a good thing? Bad? Ugh! This is so confusing  
"You think you like him? Are you sure?"  
"I'm not really sure. I think I need to know more about him ..."  
"Um yeah" the bell rings "I think you two should spend time together to really know"  
"Your right. Thanks"  
She walks away. Did I just practically set nick with selena?! What am I thinking?! My life sucks! I should just skip the first class. I really need to think. I'm going to the music room! I really need to think about everything!

At home

Worst day ever! Nick and selena were laughing and smiling like idiots during lunch! Thank god I only see them during that time! Nick went with Joe, Alex, and selena to the Russos house. They invited me but I had work..ok and I didn't wanna be anywhere near them. Well I've gotta go work!

To the club.

I'm a DJ. It pays pretty good. I'm not the only DJ though. We have me, m-dot, and Justin bieber (in this story, Justin is not famous. Oh and I couldn't think of anyone else. So if you're not a fan. Sorry).justin has worked here a year and is a football jock like Joe. M-dot has worked here for 5 years now. I only worked since 2 months ago.  
"Hey Demi?" Justin said "you know that new girl? The one that looks like Alex?"  
"Um yeah" I said  
"She's hot. Could you hook me up? "  
"Excuse me?"  
"Could. You. Hook. Me. Up?"  
"Let me think...no"  
"What? Why?! Is it because your into her?"  
How did he know that?! Act cool "what are talking about?"  
"Nothing. I just assume you like her if your not letting me hook up with her."  
"Justin, she's a really sweet girl. She may have a temper but still has a heart. I'm not gonna let you hurt her. And besides, she likes somebody." I said the last part quietly.  
"Really? Who?"  
Should I tell him? "Nick."  
"You mean your nerdy brother!? What does he have that I don't"  
"A heart." And with that I didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

At home

I got home at 11. I saw nick and selena outside. I stayed hidden. I saw selena give nick a good night kiss on the cheek.

After that, I waited til I thought the coast was clean. And I went to my room. Nick must've already went sleep. I thought about my conversation with Justin, and Nick would never do anything to hurt Selena and neither would she. I left girls with broken hearts before. I'm not a player but there are times when I did leave hearts broken. Do I regret now? Yes! Did I regret them then? No! Kevin helped me see the light.

Nick and Selena seem so right for each other. If they wanna date, then they should. I've made a decision...

Next morning

Knock knock  
"Demz wake up" nick said  
"Alright, can you come in nick?" I asked  
"Sure. What's up" he said while entering.  
"I talked to Selena. She thinks she likes you. She isn completely sure. So I think you should keep doing what you're doing. Give it time and then ask her out. "  
"Really?" I nodded "Thanks! You're the best" and he left.

My plan? Set my brother up with Selena. No matter how much it kills me...

**Okay! That's it for now!  
Good? Bad? Expected? Unexpected?  
And yup, it's a Nelena relationship  
...for now at least... Don't worry  
Delena will exist. Maybe in like two more chapter. Who knows? Maybe I'll wait til the 15th chapter :p ha! Jkjk ..wouldn't want you to wait that long...or will I?  
Stay tuned to find out! ;) **

**aint I evil? Haha i haven't considered how many chapters there will be...I am so unorganized :p and unprepared **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whats up writers, followers, readers, and reviewers?! LightMyWayNightgale here! I would like to present chapter 6  
Enjoy and remember, me es no own anybody :p**

2 month later

Okay today is the day. I can't believe what I'm about to witness and it's gonna be in my own home! Ugh! Of all the places! Well at least I can try to be prepared. I have to be there for my brother when and if he gets his first girlfriend. Selena and Nick have spent a lot of time together. They even spent valentines together. Luckily, I was working that day so I didn't have to get the misfortune to see them flirting with each other. Other than that, I was pretty much around those two every once in awhile. Why doesn't someone just shoot me!? Nick has spent time a lot at Selena's place and vice versa. Sometimes Selena will come by to our house to wait on nick when he has some school activities to attend to. So she and I have got to know each other a little. Her full name is Selena Marie Russo. She loves the color green and she loves to dance and she loves acting. She is really good both and very passionate about it. Other times we just talk about our day. Oooh and interesting fact, she is bisexual, If only I knew this two months ago. Remember when I first saw her outside that night before second semester started, well she was crying about the fact that she had broken up with her girlfriend. She knew their long distance relationship wouldn't last so she broke it off. Sad right? What's even sadder? Well her 'girlfriend' had a new girl around her arm the next day. Now that is harsh! I should know considering I used to break hearts like that...

Knock knock  
"Hey demz! It's me, selena" she said. Aww this is what I live for. Just to hear her voice.

"You can come in sel!" I said. She comes in.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much, just laying on the couch and thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts"

I wish she wouldn't have asked "um.." C'mon think of something "just wondering if I should clean my room or not." Smooth demi. What's next?! See if I could actually swim in a bath tub. Ridiculous right?

"Oh...how come I've never seen your room?"

"Huh?"

"I mean nick and I always hang out in his room. His room is so full of books and many movies. So why have you never wanted to hang out in your Room?"

"Um speaking of nick. Where is he?"

"He's at school volunteering and don try to change the subject"

"Um I've never asked but how come you never do any extra activities for school"

"If I answer this, will you tell me why you dot invite me in your room"

"We'll see"

"Please demz" she says while she pouts. How cute can she be? Resist demi! Ugh! I give up"

"Fine but answer my question"  
"Well, I'm trying out as a cheerleader and I'm in the debate team so there. Now tell me."

"Well I've never really let anyone into my room except family. Even if they do come in, I tell them some lie that I need to be alone"

"Why?"

"Well it's just my personal space. It's my own personal studio and thinking place. Plus it's sound proof so no one can hear my sing." Why did I just say all that?!

"Studio? Sing? You never told me you can sing?"

"Well I didn't think it mattered. Plus no one else knows I sing. So you're not the only one. Besides my family"

"Oh. Well if I may, may I go into your room?"

"Um I don't know"

"I promise I won't miss anything up. I won't even touch anything." She pouts again, how can I say no? "

"Alright. C'mon then"

We head to my room. I lead the way. I can't believe I'm about to show her my room, my sanctuary. Back then I wouldn't mind having anyone in my room because me and nick used to share this room. After Kevin and Joe left, we decide that I would keep this room and he keeps Kevin's and Joe's room. The room is actually room too. After nick moved into the other room, I started making the room my personal studio and I could be as loud as I wanted to be which was great for a musician like me. I have a bed that is just enough for one seeing as how I wanted to make this into my a studio. With help from my parents over the years when they weren't as busy, they helped me get 2 acoustic and 2 electric guitars. They even got me me a drum set. I even had recording stuff so I can sometimes record my sig and edit to make it sound better. I doubt anyone will here it until I've finished school. I plan to finish school then set my future to be a musician/singer. Other than my instruments, I had my bed, a closet, a desk and a place to store my other clothes in but that was it. It was like a paradise to see every morning. Oh and did I mention, I have a balcony.

We walk into the room. I go first of course. She looks around my room. She seems be very intrigued by it. She looked all around. I sat down on my bed. She was looking at my instruments and then she looked at stood in front of me. As if asking to sit next to me, I nodded. She say down. After for 2 minutes, she speaks.

"I really like your room. And it isn't even that messy"

The only mess was the balled up papers"Thanks." I said while picking up the paper and throwing it in the trash."it's not really a big deal. I mean I really like it but doesn't mean you have to."

"I honestly do really like it. So you can only play drums and guitar?"

"Well I can also play the piano. I've recently started play violin. I'm still being taught but my teacher says I'm a fast learner and may be a pro at it before end of the year. And I write my own songs." How is it that I'm so open with her but not with others?

"Wow. I'm very impressed. Can you sing to me?"

"Sorry sel. I'm not very comfortable singing to others"

"That's okay. I need a little fresh air. Wanna come stand out on the balcony with me."

"It would be my honor" I say with a smile

We walk out to the balcony. We talked about a random stuff. Nothing really serious. The balcony kind of small so our bodies are kind of close. It's pretty warm outside and the sky is clear. It's pretty beautiful. Me and Selena quieted down for about three minutes. Out of nowhere, she puts her head on my shoulder. I'm not sure what to do but out of instinct, I put my arm around her should. After I do that. She wraps her arms around my waist. Why does this feel so right and wrong at the same time?! It feels like we're meant to be. I wish this could last forever.

"Hey demz?" She says

"Yeah?"

"If this is the city of angels? Where are the angels?"

"I guess you have to find your own. But like any angel, they are untamable because they are just too valuable to call your own. Unless they are destined to be with that person."

"You sound as if you met one."

"I have. But that's my secret."

"So if I asked you who was it, would you tell me?" She looked at me very hopeful

"Sorry, not gonna happen" I looked back at her

"That's okay. I'll get it out of you one day."

"You can try."

We were just looking at each other. I wanted so bad to lean in. She kept looking back between my eyes and lips. I did the same. She started leaning in. I did too. I could feel her breath. Then suddenly, I hear nicks voice.

"Demi you here?" Crap! Why didn't I close the door. Me and Selena got scared and backed away from each other. Me and her went back into my room and then out of it. I made to close my door for the balcony.

"Hey nick" I said while greeting nick. With Selena behind me.

"Hey Demz. Oh and hey Selena!" He said with a smile "wait, were you in Demi's room?" He said with a confused expression

"Hey nick. And yeah, she was just showing me her room." She said

"Wow, demi doesn't usually allow people in her." He said

"Um yeah but it was just short tour."I looked at the time, 5:30. Oh man! If I don't hurry I'll be late for work "as much I love spending time with yall, I have to go now. I'll see yall whenever." I quickly went to my room. The last thing I heard was that Nick wanted to ask Selena something really important. I'm afraid to get out of this room now. Nick did say he was gonna ask her if she wanted to go on a date with him. I get out. I see Selena on the couch without Nick.

"Hey where's nick?" I asked

"He's in the bathroom. You know, he just asked me out."

"Oh. And what did you say?"

"I said yes"

"Oh well, that's great. I'm happy for both of you. As much as I love to chat, I have to go. Bye"

Before I got out, I heard her say bye. Oddly enough, it sounded a little sad. To say I'm disappointed is an understatement to what I'm feeling. I feel shattered, torn, and broken beyond repair. I didn't really talk all night to anyone. I just put on a fake smile and then went home after my shift. My mind was on auto pilot and I didn't even know how I got home. I didn't even know I fell asleep.

The next morning.

I wake up to a knock on the door. Ugh who is bothering me on a Saturday morning.  
"Hey demz. I know you don't like being disturbed on Saturdays but can we talk?"  
I hear nick say

Everything that happened yesterday has started flooding back to me. "Sure" I say

He enters "so I got a date tonight with Selena."

I sit up and feel a little hurt but I put on a fake smile "that's great nick! Congrats! I wish I could've been here for support but I had work"

"Thanks demz and it's okay. Sorry I was a little late than usual. I helped out with a teacher with papers. And then the scholastic team and I had to be ready for the next competition."

"Well good luck with that. So where are taking her."

"Just a dinner and a movie. Nothing too big. I was thinking..."

"What?"

"Could you and someone else come with us? I'm really nervous and I feel like I going to miss everything up."

"I can't always be there to help you nick "I said. Plus I don't feel being there on there date. My heart wouldn't take it. "You can do this bro. I know you can. Besides, I have work tonight. And Saturdays are at it's busiest."

"Ok. Well that was it then. Wish me tonight."

"Good luck." And then I fell asleep. At least I won't see them the whole night.

**Okay so when we began let's just it was January. Now the month in this story is March. Oh and I didn't quite make it clear in the other chapter but Selena and Demi are locker neighbors. Selena was not putting things in Demi's locker.**

**Oh and Demi and Selena have a one year age difference. Nick has a two year age difference with Selena. There birthday are the same as the real life ones, just different year. Ok so yeah, do the math. Just feel like you should know. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm..I have nothing to say :p  
Except ...  
Roses are red  
Violet are blue  
I own no one  
Which sucks. Boo!**

2 months later (May) at school, first period  
Okay, it's been two months since nick and Selena date. Two weeks after that, nick had officially asked Selena to be his girlfriend. I'm not sure if I should've been proud or disappointed. Proud because he officially has his own first girlfriend. Disappointed because it's Selena. So I picked the obvious one. I was proud of him, which kind of killed me inside a little. Everything's been good for them. They've had there up and downs. Ever since they've dated, nick had told me that was so unbelievable to have a girlfriend like Selena. Sometimes he feels insecure but he tries to get over it. I've told Kevin about Nick and Selena. Kevin says he is so happy for him. Joe said Nick finally hit puberty and welcomed his Gray charm. Our parents have been really accepting of Selena and treat her as daughter. It's almost end of school now.

Oh did I mention, prom is just a week away but it's just for juniors and seniors. About a week ago, Selena was wondering if she should take Nick. She said she would make a decision today.

The bell rings

I walk to my locker and see Selena and Nick. I walk to my locker and open it. I can hear them from here and they haven't even noticed me.

"..I was wondering if you wanna go to the prom with me" Selena asked

"Yeah, that would be fantastic. So is there any themes for the prom?"

"Yeah, it's a masquerade."

"Ooh mysterious. looks like I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on you."

The Bell rings and they each a peck on the lips and Nick leaves. Selena gets her book from her locker and finally looks my way.

"Oh hey demi. Sorry, no time to chat but nice seeing you." She said before she went.

I quickly grabbed my stuff too and heading to class. When I turned around, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you." I said

"It's fine" ? Said (?) I helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Omg! Demi! It's been awhile." When I looked at her, I couldn't believe it.

"Santana! Wow...I thought you were at New York? What are you doing in LA?"

"Yeah but My girlfriend was being transferred here so I decided that I'd follow her."

"Aww you are so whipped aren't you?"

"Ha! If you want to call 'hopelessly in love' whipped? Then yes I am"

"That's great! Well now I have to meet her." I remembered we were still in school "but that will have to be some other time. Hey? You still got the same number?"

"Yeah. See you later."

At lunch

"Hey guys. Guess who I saw today?" I asked the gang

"Um i don't know who?" Miley asked

"I saw Santana!"

"What?!" Everyone said

"Who's Santana?" Selena asked as nick and her sat down at our table

"Oh no one except for Demi's first love." Miley said nonchalantly

" she was not" I said defensively

"Yeah ok whatever you say demz." Miley said

"Ooh who are we talking about?" I hear from behind. I know that voice out of anywhere

"Oh no one. Just this really hot chick who is totally still into me." I said as I turned around. I See Santana with a girl around her arms.

"Oh really. Well does this girl have a name?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Ha! Jealous? I don't think so. I just wanted to ask what mental hospital she came from because she has to be insane for liking you" everyone laughed

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny. As I remember, you were insane enough to date me for four months."

"Puberty does a lot to a person."

"You were 14!"

"Well I'm a late bloomer. Don't judge me miss grey"

"Whatever. So who is this beside you?" I asked. Everyone was quiet. They were listening.

"Oh this is my girlfriend Brittany. Brittany, this is everyone. " Santana answered. After that said, everyone said hey to her.

Santana and Brittany were talking about how New York was during the whole lunch until the bell rang. Everyone got up and went to there class.

After school

I had just arrived home. As I entered, I hear someone call from behind me.

"Demi!" It's selena.

"Oh hey sel. Waiting on nick again?"

"Yeah, mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Sooo...that Santana girl was your first girlfriend?" She Asked while sitting down.

"Yeah. She was really great. Me and her been friends since I was in first grade. Shane brought her one day because it was his first friend. My entire family liked her. She made a really great impression on them. She came by over a lot. She was about 13 when she realized she was a lesbian."

"Wow. Was she really your first love."

"If you call being very protective of her then yes. If you mean "fallen head over heels for her", I don't know that feeling since I've never been in love." ...well except for now, I can't get used to the butterflies in my stomach...

"Oh. Well I'm sure you'll find someone that you'll fall for" yeah, and that's you. "Anyways, me and nick are going to prom next week"

"Um wow, that's great. I hope you have fun. I hear it's a masquerade? Don't mistake him for a stranger."

After that being said, nick had walked in and him and Selena had started a conversation so I excused myself from them.

One week later

"Well miss grey, there is a prom tonight" Santana said

"Oh wow, I didn't know. I would be so lost without you." I said sarcastically

"Haha ok smartass. So are you going?"

"Of course..not! It's a senior and junior prom! So no. Plus I have no date to get in. not do I want a date."

"Well that's never stopped you from partying. Plus I need my best friend to keep me busy" well she is right; it ne'er stopped from partying. But this is a formal thing. I hate formal dances or parties. But then again, Selena is gonna be there. And I have seen her dress. Not on her, but I know what he is gonna wear.

"You know that's why you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but c'mon. I barely see you around. Can we at least hang out there. I'll even get you a date."

"Ha. I don't need you to get me a date. What I need is a fake date if that's what you want to get me." i do barely see her but how will this help us hang out more?

"So no real date? What's the fun in that?"

"The fun is me not being slapped at the end of the night by a girl who may develop feelings for me. How will this let us hang out more?"

"Fine. A fake date. Someone will only get you in right? And it won't" I gave her a confuses look "ok I heard from a source you haven't exactly been out much I just wanna get you out there."

"Yes ma'am. and um what source?" what else has she heard from that source.

"Yeah well, maybe I just feel like you need to get out there again."

Again? I stayed silent. Did she know about my player ways back then? How could she know? She wasn't here enough to know. "What are talking about?"

"Ok um I talked to Kevin the other day. He told me. I didn't turn you into a player did I? "

"No...I was just an idiot back then. I really didn't care for people feelings back then. I thought what I did was harmless to me and to the other girls. I didn't know better. And I was stupid enough to listen to joe when he said it was no big deal."

"You were a really dumb preteen back then. Puberty really got the best of you."

"Ha if you say so. Don't worry, It wasn't because of you. I just forgot everyone else has feelings too. Is it wrong to say that I don't regret it that much?"

"Your still young and naive. You'll begin to learn how shitty the world is and grow up."

"Alright then. See you tonight."

At home

"Oh man! I don't even know what I'm gonna wear! I'm not a dress type. What was I thinking?! Maybe Santana didn't find a fake date."

Knock knock at the front door

"Come in" I yelled

"Hey demz! I found you a date." Santana said

Oh joy! "That's great but um I might have to cancel."

"Still not the dress type are you?"

"Um no"

"Ha. Well lucky for you, I thought of something. You are gonna go as a guy!"

"How am I gonna go in as a guy when I'm a girl?!"

"Let me handle that and just trust me"

One and half hours later

"Okay and I am done!" She said while putting the final touches.

I looked in the mirror. "Holy crap! I look like a dude! You couldn't do this before! What did New York do to you?"

"You learn a lot when you up there. Now for you mask." She put the mask on me. "Wow. You look hot! If I wasn't lesbian and you wee actually a dude, I'd totally date you!"

"You already did remember?"

"Ha shut up! Well I'm gonna dress up then. Then we will go get Brittany and your fake date."

"Alright"

...I have a feeling this gonna be a long night.

at prom

Santana, Brittany, Ashley, and I had just made it to prom. I have to admit that my fake date was very pretty but like any other girl, she wasn't Selena. Besides, she only agreed because apparently Santana begged her nonstop. Poor girl. Brittany and Ashley went ahead and I was about to follow until Santana held my wrist and held me in place. when we were dating, she always did that to turn me around and kiss me. i doubt it'll happen since I know for sure she is completely in love with Brittany and she was always the faithful type. I turn around to face her. When I think about, I'm glad she was my first girlfriend. She was even my first kiss. she would never hurt me. And I wouldn't hurt her either. Plus, we always read each other like we know what we're thinking or knew what our intentions are.

"you know, I have this feeling you came here not for me, but for someone else." Santana said

see, told ya. I'm just gonna play dumb "I don't know what your talking about." It's the little things we do that get us caught.

"well, you came here without me whining or begging you to come."

"maybe I just became a softy."

"Unlikely, since I know your still very arrogant."

I scoffed "I am not."

"Yeah you are. So did you come to meet someone?"

Like i said, we read each other. And right now, she's curious and she knows something that I won't tell her. "hey are yall coming or what?" Ashely's says while walking towards us.

"Yeah we're coming." santana and I said.

"I'll find out in the end of the night." I'm sure she will

we walk into prom with no problem. ha stupid security thinking I'm a guy! Ha! Santana and Brittany went to another direction. Ashley ditched me. I stood there at the entrance for a good 5 minutes then decided what the heck?! I wemt to the dance floor and danced for about an hour and a half. then I dcided I needed a rest. And a drink. I went to a punch bowl. When I got there, I heard a familiar voice not too far from me.

"Cmon nick. Let's go dance." selena said

"im tired selena. Can we just go home. School had been really tiring."

"I'm tired from school to but I still wanna dance."

"how about you and I just go. I promise I will make it up to you."

" how about you go and I'll just stay."

"fine." and with nick just left. Luckily he didn't notice since I was wearing a mask. He just walked on by. Selena sat there at a table for at least 15 minutes. She was only like a couple of steps away from me.

"You know, if your gonna ask her dance, do it now." I hear Santana from behind me.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. You've been standing here for 15 minutes just staring at her."

"I was staring." I said defensively

"yeah sure. You know what?"

"What?"

"They sometimes say you gotta push someone into doing something they don't wanna do." I don't like the sound if that. "Now go" she pushes me toward Selena. Im right front of her now.

"Um hi" I said lamely

"um hi. Is there something I can help you with?"

I guess it now or never. "Um I just noticed you weren't dancing I thought maybe you'd like to dance with me?" I'm so nervous right now. Luckily she won't know it's me since I've been speaking to her in a deep voice this whole time.

"uh yeah sure. Why not"

we walk to the dance floor. Me and her just danced, talked and I made her laugh a few times. then there was a slow dance. I stood there awkwardly. What do I do?

"We don't have tI dance this if you don't want to." I said

"it's ok. I'm having a fun time." she says while wrapping her arms around my neck. I immediately put my hands on her hips. She then put her head on me. This felt so right.

We danced for about 3 minutes and then the song ended. She lifted her head an we lock eyes. She really does look like an angel. I feel myself start to lean in. She does the same. I feel her breath. we stop only centimeters away from each other. i can't take it anymore. I lean in more and kiss her. To my surprise, she kisses me back. It's a passionate kiss and the butterflies just exploded. It doesnt get too heated since she pulled away.

"I can't believe I just did that. I gotta go now." And like that, she walks away after that wing said. I'm still a little dazed from the kiss.

"Hey you okay?" Santana ask. Where did she come from? I didn't answer "I saw that kiss. You look like you were in such a daze."

"I'm okay. I'm just gonna go now." I said and left.

I'm happy and broken at the same time. The kiss was amazing and felt so right. But I should've put nicks feelings into this. I knew it was wrong. I wonder if she regrets it though?


End file.
